1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heater structures and refers more specifically to an easily portable solar heater unit simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and efficient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, portable heaters have usually taken the form of electric or gas operated heating devices. Such devices have included deflectors and/or blowers in conjunction therewith for radiating heat therefrom. Such prior units have thus required fuel supplies or access to electrical energy at the location of use. Fuel supplies and electrical energy for use in operating known portable heating units are in limited supply and are further limited or non-existent in particular areas.